


Not Here

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: But I couldn’t stop thinking about this idea, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, bit of drinking, im dead, implied stuff, lots and lots of fluff, rlly fluffy, short one-shot, strictly professional, will i ever learn how to tag, y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “Not here Flug.”Flug laughed into his elbow, trying to play it off as coughing. Black Hat brushed the pesky little doctor away, returning back to the meeting at hand. Apparently brushing his hand across his boss’s thigh during a meeting was considered ‘unprofessional,’ after all, their relationship was ‘strictly business.’





	Not Here

“Not here Flug.” 

Flug laughed into his elbow, trying to play it off as coughing. Black Hat brushed the pesky little doctor away, returning back to the meeting at hand. Apparently brushing his hand across his boss’s thigh during a meeting was considered ‘unprofessional,’ after all, their relationship was ‘strictly business.’

But still, he couldn’t help but laugh. Having a private arrangement with his boss was enjoyable, but still, he couldn’t help but sometimes sneak a few touches in here and there. A small brush over the thigh when they sat near each other, a entwining their fingers when no one would see, or holding hands a little longer than needed when it came to handshakes, and Black Hat was flustered. Outwardly he tried to keep up his stuck-up demeanor, but on the inside, he was a hot bubbly mess. 

To the outside world, their relationship was strictly business, professional. 

But when the cameras were off and the doors closed, only the walls of his boss’s office knew the true emotions between them.

But still, a relationship was a relationship. 

Usually it was the last Friday that they’d shut the doors. It was marked in both of their calendars as a business meeting, and was discussed as one. 

A week before and in passing Black Hat would ask Flug, “You recall our monthly meeting this upcoming Friday?”

“I do sir.”

“Good.”

And no more needed to be said. 

Sometimes this date shifted. Sometimes Black Hat would be to angered by something, whether it be a late shipment or the damned teenagers who thought it was cool to smoke weed on his back yawn. 

He never liked their strictly professional meetings on the last Friday of every month to be tainted by a sour mood, so when Flug showed up he simply dismissed him. “Not tonight doctor...may we reschedule for tomorrow?” 

And the date would change for that month.

Other times Flug would be too caught up in deadlines to put a night aside to spend with his boss. He’d rather not be stressed by a deadline to better enjoy this night in. He’d poke his head into his jefe’s office.

“Jefecito chulo I’m busy with a deadline...can we reschedule?”

Black Hat would pull out his calendar and take his quill from it’s ink. “Does Sunday night work?”

But no matter what, they made time for each other. 

Flug would slip into the office at 12 o’clock AM sharp, the lights within dangerously low. He wouldn’t be wearing his lab coat, no that wasn’t needed for this strictly professional meeting. He made sure to lock the door behind him, and step around the numerous candles. 

Black Hat would be at his desk, his coat hanging off the back of his chair and his vest and gloves neatly folded and placed on his desk. His hands would be clasped together in front of his face, but it did no good in hiding the huge smile over his face.

He would purr and push himself away from his desk, sliding back. 

“Come here doctor~ I wish to speak with you~” he would purr, the words like smooth butter sliding off of his tongue. Flug would nod and scamper over like an obedient dog, slipping himself into Black Hat’s lap and finding a comfortable place to sit.

The initial kissing was more of a greeting, a friendly handshake, it was how they always started the meetings. They’d kiss as long as they could, Flug loosening the tie on his boss’s neck and Black Hat toying with his scientist’s shirt. It lasted until Flug’s human limitations made him pause and breathe.

They’d break for drinks. Flug would sit in his boss’s chair as Black Hat mixed his various liquors, some meant for humans, some not, at his small liquor cabinet. They talked pleasantly, small talk leading to their more deeper conversations. 

Black Hat would walk back over, giving Flug the Old Fashioned that he had made for him and sipping his own drink.

One drink would lead to another, and another, and their deep conversations grew to be more flirtatious, as expected. The liquor was more to just ease up, get comfortable. The flirtations between them were just adding to the tension in the air, which only needed a spark of physical touch to ignite.

Sometimes it would be Black Hat who would make this first move, sometimes Flug. It really didn’t matter between them, it all just depended who got needier (and drunker) quicker.

Then that was all it took. Where their bodies went after that didn’t matter. The floor, back in the chair, the wall, sometimes Black Hat would feel mischievous and send them to the ceiling. One thing would lead to another, and thank god Demencia was in her cage and 5.0.5 was a heavy sleeper.

Flug would always fall asleep afterwards, resting against Black Hat’s chest and listen to his rusty purrs rumbling in his lungs, his claws gently grazing his skin or circling one of the many love marks he had made. “I’ve claimed you as mine Kenning Flugslys,” Black Hat would growl after every time, Flug sighing and basking in the afterglow, the words inflating his already massive ego. “You belong to me and me only.”

“I do jefecito chulo,” Flug would whisper. “I do belong to you...only you...”

“Good.” Black Hat gently kissed the top of his head, toying with a piece of hair. “Now, get some rest dearest.”

And Flug would fall fast asleep.

He’d awake in the morning in his boss’s bed, a new bag over his head and his goggles securely on his face. There would always be hot coffee done the way he liked it on the nightstand with a note, sometimes a strange elixir with the tag: “Drink this. I do not want a spawn.”

Flug would sip his coffee, mixing in the elixir if it was given, get changed, and take his leave, most likely to take a shower. He would pass Black Hat in the hallway.

“Quite a productive meeting last night Flug. I’ll be seeing you next month?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the clipboard he was studying. Documents on shipments were clipped to it.

“Certainly sir.”

 

But of course, their strictly professional relationship had a few slip moments. After all, certain things had to be discussed outside of the meeting area.

Flug smiled, gently brushing his hand across Black Hat’s thigh tenderly. 

Black Hat straightened up even more and purred. “Flug, not here.”

“Perdón! Perdón jefecito chulo~!”

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that panel
> 
> Would y’all wanna see more of this idea? Or just leave it as is?


End file.
